Naruto: The Twin Flames
by MagcargoAustin
Summary: Naruto always thought he was different and when he finds out about his heritage and that his biggest rival holds a very big secret he will become strong to protect those he loves. He will become Naruto the Blue Flame one of the Twin Flames. From fighting Demons to meeting his family Naruto will become a legend. FEMALE SASUKE FIRST CHAPER REDONE


**Alright I think I am finally satisfied with the first chapter might redo the last bit but oh well**** PLEASE POST SOME REVIEWS I NEED TO KNOW HOW GOOD IT IS! AND REREAD IT THERE ARE SOME CHANGES AND ADDED STUFF THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY SO DO IT!**

**Hello everyone my name is Austin and welcome to The Twin Flames were to start ok I will be honest I was reading a story called Uchia Heiress Remix by JGResidentEvil and it gave me so much inspiration to right this also I will be taking a few things from my other story which is kurikara and starting earlier so lets go.**

Chapter 1 The first spark

It's been one day since the Mizuki incident and Naruto is currently sitting at field 47 which the hokage assigned to him at reading the scroll that the hokage gave him to practice (_suppose to be the one by the valley he summoned gamabunta at the first time_)

"OK so the scroll explains chakra natures and has a exercise and a jutsu for each also some basic fuinjutsu Kurama" Naruto thinks.

"**Well kit you better check and see what your chakra nature is also make sure to learn the sealing scroll it will come in handy later**" the voice of the Kyuubi or Kurama says in his mind.

You see last night Naruto met the Kyuubi in his mindscape and the kyuubi was a royal ass till naruto asked him why he attacked Konoha to which Naruto promised to kill the Uchiha that took control of him and as repayment for making his life so bad Kurama aloud him to use some of his chakra when he needs it he can currently use 3 tails before he loses control he also set up a mental link so they could communicate easier and so he could help with his training.

"Ok so I just channel my chakra into this paper here right?" Naruto asks.

"**Yep after you channel your chakra into it will either, burn for fire, cut in haft for wind. crumple for lighting, turn soggy for water, or turn to dust for earth**" Kurama explains.

Naruto does just that then it burns showing a fire nature nothing special but what really shocks Kurama is that the fire is blue not blue like mataba's flames but blue like another person's flames that he has only seen once in his whole life over 1000 years ago.

"_**What the heck how is that possible maybe the rumors of him having a child with a human was true but even so if he did they would be in the other universe and I know the kits parents hmmmm**_" Kurama thinks

"Woah that's cool so does that mean I have fire Kurama" Naruto asks the fox waiting for a replay from Kuruma who is to shocked to give one so he asks "Kurama you there bud?"

"**Sorry Naruto but I don't think you understand what just happened I have only seen one being that has blue flames before but he has never been here this is our domain not his**" Kurama tells Naruto finally getting over his shock

"Really Kurama does that mean I could be related to him and what do you mean by your domain?" Naruto asks before he suddenly feels dizzy and falls backwards while fainting.

**Mindscape**

"Ugh what hit me" Naruto says sitting up rubbing his head before looking around noticing a familiar sewer that is his fuzzy buddy's home looking at the gate Kurama resides behind he asks "Kurama what happened why am I here" the fox looking as puzzled as Naruto says "**I have no Idea kit I didn't call you here but there must be a reason your here**".

"I think I can answer that question" an unknown male voice says drawing the faces of the other inhabitants to it were they see a young man that has a face of exciment with dark Bluish Black hair in what appears to be some sort of school uniform he also has a black tail swishing around with excitment and a red cloth on his back that looks long enough for what might be a sword.

"Yo I'm Rin Okumura and I am your grandfather Naruto" The young man says shocking the two beings there after neither of them saying anything for a few moments he spoke up again "Well I bet you want to know why I am here and how I'm here" Neither trusting there mouths for words just nod there heads "Alright well I am here to speak to you Naruto you are my legacy and to tell you my story so you can pass on our legacy and know were you come from" Rin says.

"You see Naruto you aren't fully Human you are Haft demon before you say anything about being a demon its not that bad being a demon the reason your haft demon and not a any less is because our demon blood is much stronger than your human blood so we can be no less than haft demon I am haft demon myself and like I said don't be like I was when I first found out be proud of your heritage".

"**Wait if your haft human than your father must be him**" Kurama says for the first time " Wait his father who are you talking about and also you said I was his legacy but how can I be his legacy when my father should of been his legacy wait you know who my father is Kurama said he knew but it was not his place to say" Naruto questions while looking at Kurama first than switching his face over to grandfather with a look of interest.

"haha well to answer Kurama's question first yes my father is Satan and to you my cute little Grandson my father your great grandfather Satan is the demon, the king of demons, the big chief are all ways to put it and what I mean by you being my legacy Naruto is your blue flames you see Naruto I also have blue flames which I got from my father and the reason you are my legacy and not your father is because it had to skip a generation you see when I died I asked the shinagami to do me a few favors by cashing in the ones I had on him don't ask how I had them I just had them one of the favors was to appear here in your mindscape to explain to you your powers. Rin explains to them.

"Now both of you be quiet and let me tell you my story if you have any questions save them till the end" Rin says and explains to them his life starting with his birth to when his adopted father Shiro died, meeting Mephesto and going to school he also told them about all the friends he made and his fights with Aminmon then finally the fight with his father Satan (_Also Yukio doesn't gain flames also just wanted to say that because he doesn't have flames his children won't_) "and during that final fight I had with my father I ended up pushing all of my power into one final attack which made contact with the gate now since this gate was a demon in itself it ended up killing my father who took control over the gate afterwards I ended up finishing school and becoming a chef and a little bit after that I had well a night with your grandmother and soon after she left me for" Rin explains gaining a painful look in his face at this part that Naruto sees and hugs his grandfather after a second he returns to his normal smiling face and says "Thanks Naruto "Cough"Cough" alright let me continue she left me for my brother she then found out she was pregnant with my child she then told me I was happy yet sad she was going to take him away and never let me see him but I didn't want that to happen and I made sure it didn't you see when he was born I took him and my sword and opened a gate between dimensions and went to the demon realm and since I knew it wouldn't be safe there for us I used the last of my powers to send him to this dimension that my haft brother told me about but taking the last of my power in process so I walked to the gates of konaha and that is were I died only the guards and the hokage knew of me I was buried behind the hokage mountain under a tree luckily they never checked my body out of respect so they never saw my tail and I still remember my last words to them were my sons name "Minato" Rin finishes.

After that Naruto and surprisingly Kurama both had sad looks on there face then Naruto realized why the name Minato sounded familiar to him he remembered were he heard it from and looks at his grandfather and says "So your saying I am haft demon and my father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth hokage and the reason your here now is because you had the shinigami change our flames to a bloodline and it skipped my father because it wasn't ready to become a bloodline that runs on chakra yet" Rin looks at Naruto with a proud look on his face and says "yes Naruto that's about it but there are some finale things I need to say before I go my time is running out"

"Naruto you and your father have both made me so proud and I know that you will only end up making me prouder and I have some things to leave you with first is a summoning contract I had the Shinigami create it is the demon cat contract my old familiar Kuro is the boss summon so after this summon him next I'm going to change how you look a little bit like me you will gain my ears and teeth also your hair will change to look like mine lastly I give you my blade Kurikara use it well to protect those precious to you Naruto and know that I love your dearly and I will say it again never be ashamed of your heritage" Rin finishes then looking at Kurama he says "look after him Kurama" then fades away but not before saying one last thing "Make sure you get a nice girlfriend hahahaha".

**Awake**

Naruto wakes up to see a sword a blue katana and sheath to be exact and a large blue scroll with blue flame outlines next to him he looks down and noticed his clothes have also changed he is now wearing a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants with a black battle coat like his father's with blue flames on the bottom and the Kanji for Blue Flame on the back he then runs to the near by river and looks at himself he looks different now with pointed ears and dark blue flames his skin also looks a little lighter close to Rin's now and his whisker marks are little lighter then he feels another appendage one he did not have before he looks under his coat and sees a black tail that ends in a curl all in all he looks pretty hot.

"Kurama to you see this" **yeah** "I LOOK FREAKING AWESOME" **hahaha yeah you do look a lot better now alright well grab your blade and scroll and go see the old monkey now we better tell him what happened it would be better for him to know than keep it a secret in the long run**". Naruto nods and puts is scroll on his back (_like jiraya_) and slings is sword on his back to and hides his tail then starts making his way to the hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Now looking like his grandfather now noticed he didn't get the hateful looks he got before his change not wanting to dwell on it he hurries to the Hokage tower going inside he walks to the desk and ask the lady sitting at the desk she was also one of the people who was nice to him "Excuse me is the Hokage busy at the moment" he asks the women looks at him and smiles "No he is available go on in" she says "Thank you" Naruto says with a small before walking away towards the door.

Naruto walks to the office door and knocks "Come in" he hears and walks in he sees the Hokage sitting there " How may I help you young man" the Hokage says with a smile Naruto smiles back and says "come on old man I was just hear last night" the Hokage now looks confused and says "I'm sorry but you don't look familiar" Naruto just rolls his eyes and lifts up his shirt while forming chakra he says "Does this look familiar".

The old Hokage stares in shock for a minute before saying "Naruto is that you" a nod "What happened to you my boy" Naruto then goes on to explain all that happened from meeting the Kyuubi to his grandfather then finding out about his father.

After that the old Hokage says "Well Naruto that is quite the story and I am sorry for lying to you I was going to tell you once you became a chunnin I hadn't said because he had a lot of enemies and I wanted to keep you safe" The Hokage tells while having a sad look on his face.

"Its fine Old man but there some things we need to talk about first off I want to know who my mother was" Naruto says the Hokage just smiles and says "Your mothers name was Kushina Uzamaki and she was a fine young women she was loved you and your father dearly" the Hokage says Naruto says "Alright Old man there is one last thing I want" Alright what is it "I want my heritage announced and I wish to begin the Okumera Clan in honor of my grandfather since my flame's are now a bloodline" Naruto says with determination in is eyes.

"Are you sure Naruto it might not be the safest while its not my choice and I want you to be absolutely sure that you are ready for this." Sarotobi says to him with worry on his face" yes i'm ready Old man I want to start my journey as Naruto Okumera." Naruto says with a smirk

"Alright Naruto let me call the council together so we can tell them about this you know the civilian council are going to either try and make you go through CRA or ask for your death" the old man says

"They can try but I have done nothing wrong and they seem to forget that CRA is optional no doubt they didn't tell Sasuke it was optional and told him it was mandatory"Naruto says with a smirk

"Alright let's go Naruto they are here". The Hokage and Naruto get up to leave.

**Council Room**

"Lord Hokage why have you called us here" A council member asks.

The Hokage smirks and says "The reason I have called you here is because a new bloodline has been found in one of our genin and has decided to start a clan"

The Shinobi side all smile except Hiashi just looks in intrest while the civilian council look in greed with smirks thinking of ways to make a benefit out of this "Troublesome guess I will ask who is the genin who has developed this new bloodline" Shikaku lazily ask

The Hokage smirks and says "Well its the young man Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki who has decided to become the future clan head of the Okumera clan"

There is silence than rage from the Civilian side saying "Kill the Demon" and "We can't allow it to become a clan head and get political power" The Hokage gets a tick mark on his face and yells "SHUT IT" everyone quiets down out of the power of the Old Man and the shinobi side smiles "You will be quiet and let me continue OK I will call Naruto in so he can explain his bloodline to everyone".

"Naruto come on in" Naruto walks and says "You called Old Man Hokage" Naruto says with the civilans glaring and shinobi chuckling even Hiashi smiles. "Yes Naruto I need you to explain to everyone your bloodline and you will need to pick someone to represent your clan till you become a Jonin" The Hokage says

"Alright well I call it the Devils Flame what it does physically is gives me pointed teeth and ears with increased senses it also gives me the blue fire release which makes my flames stronger and as the name suggest blue" Naruto explains the Hokage then smirks and says

"Naruto you are forgetting one thing" Naruto looks at the Hokage and stares into his eyes for a minute neither blinking before he sighs" Fine alright I also have a tail" he says and pulls out his tail.

Everyone looks at it in its wiggling glory and then Tsume stands up and walks over and touches it Naruto than stands straight up not moving a single inch since his tail was his weak point Tsume's female senses that takes control and she yells "CUTE " and hugs Naruto and starts petting his tail Naruto still not moving from his tail just stands there with everyone sweetdroping

Saratobi then coughs which knocks Tsume out of her stupor she stands up blush and runs back to her chair and sits down trying to keep what dignity she has left.

"Alright now that that is out of the way does anyone have any questions" 3 hands go up

"Alright Inouchi you first" The Hokage says "Alright my question is why its called Devil's Flame and why the name Okumera" Inouchi asks

"Well it is called Devil's Flame because of my Great Grandfather you see my great grandfather was... a demon he was the king of the demons his name was Satan and one of his titles was Devil" everyone looked shocked at that "and the reason I chose the name Okumera was because that was the name my Grandfather from my father's side of the family was given when he and his brother was adopted by a man he was also the first human with blue flames me being the second because his brother didn't inherit it so in honor of him I named the clan after him" Everyone looks satisfied with that answer.

"Alright next Chouza what is your question" Saratobi picks him next

"Alright my question is how did you unlock it and your father didn't?" Chouza asks

"Well I unlocked it while checking my affinity and the reason my father didn't unlock it is because it wasn't stable enough to be a bloodline till I was born and the way I know was because my grandfather appeared to me in my mindscape when I unlocked my affinity and he also gifted me his blade Kurikara and a summoning contract for Demon Cats with his old familiar being the clan head for and changed me to look like him which was caused because he brought out more of his blood." everyone was surprised about that lengthy explanation but accepted it then the Hokage nods and then says

Alright now your question Danzo" the Hokage says with a frown on his face knowing what he will ask

"Will Naruto participate in CRA" The hokage was about to answer when Naruto interrupted him and said simply

"No" Naruto says with a straight face "Boy that is not for you to decide" Danzo says with a frown

"That is were you are wrong you seem to forget that CRA is optional and only the person who is asked to participate can decide wither they do or don't" Naruto says "Alright that's answers the questions all that's left is for you to pick a representative" the Hokage says looking at Naruto

"Do you have and recommendations Old Man" Naruto asks the old Hokage smiles and says "I have the perfect one" He summons an ANBU and says "Bring me Inu and tell him if he is late he will be banned from his books for the next 3 months".

**10 Minutes Later**

After about 10 minutes of waiting a Anbu with a dog mask and spiky silver hair appeared and said "You asked for me Lord Hokage" in a respectful yet lazy tone

"Inu take off your mask" He did as he was told and Naruto gets to see his face now he has a mask covering the lower haft of his face with one eye covered the Hokage then looks over to Naruto and says "Naruto this is Kakashi Hatake he is your father's last living student" He then looks at Kakashi "Kakashi this is Naruto Okumera formerly Naruto Namikaze and Minato's only son"

Kakashi's one visible eye widens and he looks at the Hokage than Naruto, the Hokage than Naruto back in forth till he said shakily" But how he looks nothing like Sensei or Kushina" The Hokage smiles than tells Kakashi all that has happened then tells Kakashi why he called him here

"alright Kakashi the reason I called you here is because Naruto needs someone to represent his clan till he becomes Jonin and I think you would be the best choice" The Hokage explain's to Kakashi his uncovered eye widens in excitement and nods saying "Yes of course I would be honored to help Sensei's son " He says with possibly the most excitement anyone has ever seen him with in his voice.

"Then it's settled Kakashi Hatake will represent the Okumera Clan till Naruto Okumera becomes a Jonin you are all dismissed Kakashi if you would follow me I need to fill out a few paper's" Kakashi nods "Also you two I just wanted to say that Kakashi you are fired from Anbu and are going to become a Jonin Sensei you two can get to know each other later" Kakashi looks sad at first then happy at getting to train his sensei's son and Naruto his happy knowing he will have a good teacher that won't play favorites.

**On the streets of Konoha**

Our young blond hero is currently walking home when he smells something odd it smells like a mixture of female and... Sasuke "Hmm this is interesting the Uchiha and a girl you know what that means Kurama" **Blackmail aww yah Blackmailing someone is so much fun **"Yes it is now let's see what our "Great Uchiha" is up to" Naruto thinks gaining a Fox like grin reminiscent of Kurama's.

Naruto then when no one is looking hops the wall of the uchiha district and starts heading towards the scent while talking to Kurama "I bet you its the Banshee she would do literally anything if he asked" **I think its one of the other civilians what was her name Ami was it**" Well let's find out.

Approaching Sasuke's house Naruto with great stealth looks into the window but sees no one he then here's some feminine grunts coming from behind the house climbing to the top of the house and slowly looking over he see's something that shocks him.

He see's most likely the prettiest girl he had ever seen with a slender yet curvy in the right place's with a pair of mid C-cup breast and a nice round posterior wearing a one size too small white tank top, black form fitting Anbu style pants and a pair of sandals and she wasn't with Sasuke she was all alone currently practicing  
>Tai-Jutsu yet the most interesting thing is she smelled exactly like Sasuke, Naruto then realized she didn't just smell like Sasuke she is Sasuke!<p>

"Damn she is so so so" **Gorgeous** "Yah that's it but she smell's like Sasuke yet I don't see him" **It's pretty obvious kit**" What you talkin about fuzzbut" **Think about it they have the same Hair color same eyes and Sasuke never payed attention to the girls in your class**" you mean "**yep** "...Damn..." **hey kit maybe you should talk to her ****blackmail is blackmail**" Alright".

Today had started out as a great day for Satsuki it was nice out and she could spend the whole day practicing her Tai-Justu she got about 2 hours in before she heard a male voice say "You know you should either find someway to keep others out or practice indoors when you are like this" Naruto was just having to much fun seeing her freeze suddenly and look around on guard yet you could tell she was nervous.

"Who's there come out" she says Naruto smirks and calls out "Whaaat "The Last Uchiha" scared no never or is it because of you not in your disguised" She start's to look a little braver and says" Come out" If you insist" Naruto says jumping into the open.

Now Satsuki has seen a few handsome men but none in all her life had effected her like this young man in front of her was just so so HOT with especially with sword on his back she has a thing for sword users getting over his looks she ask with a tinge of pink on her face hoping he wouldn't notice says" Who are you and why are you here".

Naruto after hearing this sees the pink tinge on her cheeks and smirks before saying " Oh my has the last Uchiha fallen for my boyish charm I know I look different but I am still a knucklehead I suppose" he says grinning while turning is face to the side a little so she can get a good look at his whisker marks.

That stopped Satsuki she started blushing even more then recalls what he said knucklehead she only ever called one person knucklehead then she notices his whisker marks "Naruto is that you" she stutters out embarrassed.

Naruto grins at that "Right you are my dear raven" he says making her blush even more she then ask why is he here " well my dear raven I came here smelling a mixture of Sasuke's sent and the scent of the female and I thought hey blackmail material but sadly no I just run across a beautiful girl in a sweaty white tank top" he says the last part grinning even larger

She blushes even more if its possible at being called beautiful then the last words hit her sweaty white tank top she looks at herself sees that he can practically see her chest and did the one think that made sense...she fainted

**And End love it hate it post a review I will try to post a new chapter soon and as always constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
